


Общая молитва

by fandom_James_Bond_2018, hirasava



Series: Мини R - NC-21 [1]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Humor, Established Relationship, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-11 06:03:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15966212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_James_Bond_2018/pseuds/fandom_James_Bond_2018, https://archiveofourown.org/users/hirasava/pseuds/hirasava
Summary: У него есть дом. Дом с фотографиями, книгами, кастрюлями и сковородками. Дом, в котором его ждут. Еще пять лет назад Джеймс даже подумать не мог о таком. Теперь он просто старается не поддаваться смутной тревоге, что однажды этот уютный мирок разрушится, не устояв под гнетом грязи и мерзости его проступков и бесконечного дождя Англии.





	Общая молитва

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [common prayers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4018129) by [duchamp](https://archiveofourown.org/users/duchamp/pseuds/duchamp). 



— Возможно, это не такая уж и блестящая идея, — говорит Джеймс, хотя и кладет ключи от новой квартиры на стол. Это единственный предмет мебели — они лишь вчера сняли квартиру. Еще можно передумать, пока они не съехались (и не привыкли к этому фасаду семейной жизни, который неизбежно рухнет).

— Я знаю, — говорит Кью и тянется к руке Джеймса. — Итак, как назывался каталог, в котором я присмотрел шторы? 

Из этого не выйдет ничего хорошего.

***

У него есть дом. Дом с фотографиями, книгами, кастрюлями и сковородками. Дом, в котором его ждут. Еще пять лет назад Джеймс даже подумать не мог о таком. Теперь он просто старается не поддаваться смутной тревоге, что однажды этот уютный мирок разрушится, не устояв под гнетом грязи и мерзости его проступков и бесконечного дождя Англии.

***

Уравновешивание этих двух реальностей напоминает проявление когнитивного диссонанса. Есть дом — личное убежище, наполненное сувенирами и домашней утварью. И есть работа — с насилием, уродством и людьми, которых он перетасовывает, словно нескончаемую колоду карт.

Но еще есть Кью, который каким-то образом немного облегчает все это.

***

Джеймс приземляется в Лондоне — скользком от дождя и до этого, всегда недружелюбном к нему. Он «пропал без вести» — статус, закрепленный за ним уже две недели, потому что его прикрытие в Испании раскрыли, после чего была череда стычек с пограничниками на пути домой.

Он знает, что должен ехать прямо в МИ-6, чтобы отметиться. Знает, что обязан пойти к М и сказать нечто вроде: «Привет, ваш лучший агент секции „Два Ноля“ все еще цел и невредим. Бурные аплодисменты. Что еще прикажете?»

Но Джеймс потрепан и усеян синяками, он устал и считает, что все это может подождать. Кью дома, он беспокоится и ждет. Он поедет к Кью, а потом Англия может вернуть его обратно. Это кажется вполне справедливым.

***

Чтобы что-то получить, приходится что-то отдать. Мера за меру. И хотя время вроде как нельзя купить, Джеймс точно знает — он может это сделать. Верхушка МИ-6, скорее всего, прознает о его возвращении в страну. Они такие компетентные, далеко не дураки. Но когда ты — лучший полевой агент британской разведки, тебе обязаны идти на уступки. Поэтому, если он желает провести два дня в постели с Кью, наверстывая упущенное, и не являться в штаб-квартире — никто и слова не скажет.

— Ты же знаешь, что когда-нибудь мне нужно будет вернуться к работе, — говорит Кью, хотя вообще-то сейчас не самое удобное время для разговоров. Последние двадцать минут Джеймс держит его на грани оргазма, отчего грудь Кью горит румянцем. Он весь в поту и взвинчен, как пружина.

Джеймс ухмыляется и кусает Кью за бок.

— «Когда-нибудь», — говорит он, беря член Кью в руки и прижимая большой палец ко влажной щели, — тут ключевое слово.

***

Его берут в плен в Джакарте.

Ему задают вопросы, на которые он не отвечает, поэтому его разбирают на части, а затем снова собирают. В него вливают успокоительные и антисептики. Когда он кажется достаточно окрепшим, его допрашивают снова и снова.

«Скажи нам то, что мы хотим знать. Или будет больно». 

И так далее.

На самом деле, все это прямо по-учебнику. Ничего нового. Джеймс так и говорит, и за это получает удар по голове и серию ударов металлической битой по спине.

На третьей неделе он бросает попытки их дразнить. Его разум дрейфует. Он думает о зеленой траве под ногами, о вкусе хорошего кофе и руках, обнимающих его. Мелочи, казалось бы, такая ерунда. Простые вещи, на которые Джеймс обращает внимание. Он думает о плитке на кухне, против которой возражал Кью, потому что хотел деревянный пол. Думает о кухонной столешнице, заставленной утром пустыми кружками — результате одной из напряженных ночей Кью, который контролировал миссию за границей. Он вспоминает свое раздражение, когда хватал эти кружки и мыл, ведь Кью всегда забывал положить их в раковину до ухода на работу.

Джеймс думает, что отдал бы все, чтобы помыть сейчас одну из этих чертовых кружек.

***

На этот раз кошмары усугубляются, и он не может спать.

Всякий раз, закрывая глаза, Джеймс ощущает во рту вкус крови, а в носу — запах нашатыря, и слышит настойчивый голос: «Пожалуйста, просто скажи нам все необходимое». Слова — эхо, сдобренное искусственным утешением — расчетливая игра. Затем звук сужается, и появляется изображение, Джеймс просыпается в залитой потом пижаме среди сбившегося постельного белья.

Это скорее раздражает, чем вызывает какие-либо иные чувства.

В этот раз Кью находит его в гостиной, на часах три утра, и он читает газету, пытаясь не спать. 

— Возвращайся в постель, — говорит Джеймс.

Кью с нежностью качает головой и подходит к дивану. 

— Я принесу тебе кофе и тосты, — бормочет он хриплым от недостатка сна голосом. — А потом, наверное, схожу в душ. Мне все равно нужно быть в офисе к пяти. 

Он сжимает плечо Джеймса, прикосновение успокаивает, теплые умелые руки удерживают его, словно якорь. Как и всегда.

***

Все происходит так быстро.

Джеймс заворачивает за угол, сжимая пистолет в руке, он спокоен и уверен. А спустя миг он уже на животе, лежит на асфальте с тремя пулями в спине и заливает кровью шерстяное пальто. В этом нет никакого смысла. Когда он заходил за угол позади никого не было. Он позаботился об этом, это точно. В этом нет никакого проклятого смысла. 

— 007, что происходит? — слышится голос Кью в ухе, и Джеймс докладывает о произошедшем, дает ему необходимую информацию. 

— Меня подстрелили. Три пули в спину. Медики, скорее всего, не понадобятся. 

Фразы рубленные, беспристрастные, и Джеймс должен сказать нечто большее, гораздо больше, вроде «мне так жаль» или «я люблю тебя», потому что, похоже, так и есть. «Медики, скорее всего, не понадобятся». За закрытыми веками пляшут черные точки.

Кью собирается что-то ответить, но затем связь с его стороны с MИ-6 прерывается, и все летит в тартарары. Джеймс слышит Кью, слышит все, что происходит в штаб-квартире — бешеный стук клавиш, звонки телефонов, писк мониторов — только вот Кью не слышит его, и весь тщательно возведенный контроль квартирмейстера рушится. 

— Что, черт возьми, только что произошло? — с трудом, ломким тоном спрашивает Кью. Джеймс слышит ужас в его голосе. — Кто-нибудь, дайте мне хоть какую-то долбанную связь, дайте хоть что-нибудь. 

— Все в порядке, в порядке... — бормочет Джеймс кровавыми губами сквозь стиснутые зубы, пытаясь хотя бы немного утешить его. Он говорит, даже зная, что Кью его не слышит. Джеймс думает, уж не себя ли он пытается утешить?

На глаза наворачиваются слезы и боль берет верх, выбивая дыхание из легких. 

«Нет. Перестань, — думает он, — слезами горю не поможешь». 

В конце концов, это было неизбежно.

***

Спину греют теплые лучи солнца, такое приятное тепло, а его ноги переплетены с парой других. Чувство, когда просыпаешься рядом с кем-то утром, сколько бы раз это не происходило, никогда не теряет своей новизны. Он ощущает надежность, умиротворение, и прочная защита, которая всегда окружает его, сейчас опущена. Он закрывает глаза и засыпает.

Когда Джеймс просыпается снова, он чувствует прикосновение мягких губ к точке его пульса. Они замирают, а потом легонько целуют. Он чувствует ладонь в волосах. 

— Сколько раз ты воскресал из мертвых? — голос Кью — теплый, приветливый и очень любящий, — звучит слегка неясно. 

Джеймс улыбается и честно отвечает:

— Кажется, я сбился со счета.


End file.
